Three Days
by EponinexEnjolras
Summary: They may be adults, but they still play games... Fluffy Willabeth oneshot. Please R&R!


A/N: Yay! Another fluffy Willabeth one-shot! I wrote this one a few days ago, and it's another one of those "they're married and there's no curse" stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or it's characters. I wish I did though…

* * *

William Turner woke up late one Saturday morning. After lying in bed for a few minutes, he turned over to wake his beautiful wife, Elizabeth.

But she wasn't there. Will sighed; he was disappointed, but certainly not surprised. Elizabeth had been waking up early for the past three days.

"_She obviously must be taking revenge on me for neglecting her for the past few days."_ He thought as he changed into a pair of tight-fitting trousers, slipped on a shirt and went downstairs.

* * *

Elizabeth was in the kitchen, making breakfast when Will came in.

"Good morning, Will." She greeted upon hearing his footsteps.

He came over and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, my love." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Upon feeling his arms around her, Elizabeth grew warm and breathless. So, in an attempt to get rid of him, she asked, "Will, would you be kind enough to set the table for breakfast, please."

Will grinned at seeing her cheeks flushing and her breast heaving heavily. "Certainly, my love." He said as he released her and walked over to the china cabinet.

"How did you sleep?" He asked as he got two plates out of the cabinet.

"Fine! Just fine." She answered, after regaining her composure. Elizabeth wasn't quite sure what game Will was playing, but she was determined to find out.

And beat him, if necessary.

After finishing setting the table, Will sat down as Elizabeth brought over the food and they began to eat.

After they finished, Will helped Elizabeth clear the table.

"That was delicious." He smiled; placing his dishes on the countertop.

Elizabeth also placed her dishes on the counter and walked up and stood very close to Will.

"I'm glad you liked it." She said; smiling seductively.

Will kept his arms at his sides, and resisted the urge to pulled Elizabeth to him and kiss her. But after seeing her sly smile and the way she flounced out of the kitchen, he knew that she _wanted_ him to feel like that. After a second of thinking it over, he decided to follow her.

* * *

Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. So far, she enjoyed making Will suffer, but a part of her wanted Will to wrap his arms around her and make her feel safe and loved. She leaned up against the banister in thought.

She wasn't there long before she saw Will out of the corner of her eye.

"No." She thought. "I'm not going to give in!" She then was about to go up the stairs when Will came up behind her and stopped her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered into her ear.

"You didn't think you could get away from me that easily, did you?"

Elizabeth shrugged Will off, and started to make her way up the stairs. But before she got to the top, she turned around and grinned. "That's what you think." She then hurried the rest of the way up, with Will right on her heels.

He caught up with her at the bedroom door. But before he could grab her, she quickly opened the door and hurried inside. Will quickly followed her in and shut the door, trapping her inside.

"Well," Will smiled seductively. "Now we're alone."

"Yes, we are, aren't we?" She said as walked toward the entrance leading to the bedroom balcony. But Will got there before her and closed the doors. Elizabeth looked at him challengingly, but she has a smile on her face.

"What is it that you want?" She asked knowingly.

Will grinned. "You."

"Me? What for?" She smirked.

"You know why. It's been three days, Elizabeth. Three days." With each word he spoke, he took a step closer to his beloved. "Why have you been torturing me like this?" He asked as Elizabeth walked over to her dressing table and sat down.

"I wanted to teach you a lesson." She replied as she picked up her hairbrush and began brushing the bronze waves that were her hair.

"What lesson?" Will asked as he walked up behind her. She turned around and looked at him.

"I'm tired of you working late at night and being by myself while eating dinner and I hate going to a cold, lonely bed and waiting for you to join me. That's why I ignored you for the past three days," She sighed as she turned her back to him and placed her brush back on the table. Will sighed too.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put my work over you." He said softly as he kneeled down beside her and took her two delicate hands in his. "Will you forgive me?" Elizabeth thought for a moment before answering. But her answer was not what Will had expected. She leaned down and kissed him hard.

"Has it really been three days?" She asked after she broke the kiss. Will swallowed hard, and not trusting his own words, nodded.

"Well then," she grinned. "We have a lot to catch up on, don't we?" Will stood up, picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed.

"_Oh yes." _He thought with a smile. _"We have __**a lot**__ to catch up on."_

And soon all was forgiven and their task had begun.

* * *

A/N: Yay! A happy ending! I hope you all enjoyed that and please review!

Will & Elizabeth forever!


End file.
